(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safe and quick bottle opener for removing a cork stopper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bottles of wine or liquor are usually sealed by cork stoppers since cork can resume its original shape after being squeezed. Cork can prevent entrance of air into the bottle to help preserve the flavor of the wine in the bottle.
There are different kinds of bottle openers available in tie marketplace. FIG. 1 shows a conventional bottle opener for removing a cork stopper in a non-destructive and quick manner. A needle (A1) at the front end of a syringe (A) is inserted into and extended through a cork stopper. Then, a refrigerant can (C) is disposed in the syringe from the tail end. By pressing the refrigerant can (C) lightly for a few seconds, the refrigerant gas will cause the positive pressure within the bottle to augment to thereby push out the cork stopper.
However, there are certain disadvantages with the conventional bottle opener:
1. The size of the needle is rather small, and may easily break when not held properly. The broken needle may hurt the user""s hand.
2. As the size of the needle is rather small, the user may feel unsafe when using the bottle opener, which may affect the balance of the hand when the user applies a force, resulting in greater likelihood of breaking of the needle.
3. In order for the needle to pass through the cork stopper, the needle has to be pressed downwardly until the syringe end covers the bottle opening, as the user ascertins the central position of the cork stopped with his/her naked eyes, if the needle slants to one side, the syringe end cannot smoothly cover the bottle opening so that the subsequent inflating operation cannot proceed smoothly. In case of forced displacement, the needle may deform or even break.
4. The syringe and the refrigerant can are separately stowed, either of which may be misplaced.
The invention relates to a safe and quick bottle opener for removing a cork stopper.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a safe and quick bottle opener for removing a cork stopper, in which a syringe is fitted with a slide sleeve for positioning the needle and conceals the needle so that the needle will not easily slant or break to thereby prolong the life of the bottle opener and protect the user""s hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe and quick bottle opener for removing a cork stopper, in which, after use, the bottle opener can be assembled as a whole to facilitate storage and carrying.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.